Baby Steps
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Lizzie and Daring's adventures through parent hood!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 1**

A scream rang through the hospital room. A new baby had just been born. To be exact, it was Lizzie and Daring's new baby girl. She had a tuft of Daring's blonde hair with Lizzie's red streaks. She also had Lizzie's heart shaped birthmark on her right eye. Her eyes were her own though, they were a dark brown with a couple flecks of amber in them.

"I wonder were her eye color came from. No one in my family had brown eyes, so was there anyone in your family with brown eyes?" Lizzie wondered.

"No, but she sure is a cutie," Daring said.

"Yes, she's very beautiful. I think I know the perfect name for our princess," Lizzie said.

"What?" Daring questioned.

"I think we should name her Daniella Charming," Lizzie said.

"That's a perfect name for our beautiful baby girl," Daring said.

"Congratulations on your new baby, Mrs. Charming, but we need to borrow Daniella for her bath," a nurse told Lizzie and Daring.

"OK, but don't be gone too long," Lizzie and Daring said in unison.

"It shouldn't take long, I'll be back as soon as possible," the nurse informed.

"Daring, honey, try to see if you can see them, I don't want my baby girl getting taken away from me," Lizzie ordered.

"You got it, I just can't believe I'm a daddy now!" Daring said with enthusiasm, before he could even look over to see if he could see her. Daniella was thrust into his arms. He sat on the hospital bed with Lizzie while they looked into her adorable baby face, as Lizzie wrapped a little blanket with footprints on it around their little Daniella. They had no idea how hard parenthood was going to be.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Lizzie and Daring's new life together, please continue reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 2**

Lizzie woke up to crying. She walked over to Daniella's crib. She picked up Daniella and popped a bottle into her adorable and tiny baby mouth. Daniella quickly spit it out.

"Daring, honey wake up," Lizzie ordered while whispering.

"Lizzie, it's 2 in the morning give me five more minutes," Daring explained.

"You will get up right now, Daniella's crying and she spit out her bottle," Lizzie explained.

"What's up little princess?" Daring asked Daniella as he looked into her adorable eyes.

Well of course Daniella couldn't talk so she just squirmed in Lizzie's loving arms.

"Here, let me try to give her her bottle," Daring said. He tried to give her the bottle but she spit it out again and continued crying.

"I'll go and change her diaper," Lizzie suggested. Lizzie walked down the hall to the bathroom so that she could change Daniella's little diaper. As Lizzie changed her diaper Daniella stopped crying. Feeling victorious Lizzie put Daniella in her crib.

Five minutes later both Daring and Lizzie woke up to more crying. Lizzie went to go pick up Daniella and she spit up on Lizzie's pajama shirt.

"Daring, did I forget to give Daniella her medicine?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, you did," Daring said.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen and found Daniella's medicine sitting on the top of the refrigerator. She put the medicine in the dropper and put it on Daniella's tiny tongue. Daniella stopped crying and Lizzie put her back in her red crib. For the rest of the night, there was no more crying. The next morning Lizzie told Daring, "I guess she was just having a reflux problem,"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier! I really wanted to, but I was busy this entire week. I will ****try**** to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 3**

"Mama," 6 month your old Daniella called.

"Honey! Daniella just said her first word!" Lizzie told Daring with great enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! What did she say?" Daring questioned.

"She said mama," Lizzie said. She was so happy that her eyes were starting to water.

"Can you say daddy?" Daring asked his little princess.

"Mommy," Daniella giggled out.

"No, say daddy," Daring said.

"Hi, mommy," Daniella murmured.

"Awww. Hi, little Daniella," Lizzie cooed.

"Really? She can say hi, mama, and mommy, but she can't say daddy?" Daring said in disbelief.

As Daring walked away, Daniella began to say something else.

"Daddy," Daniella called while moving her little hand motioning for Daring to come over.

"Yes baby?" Daring asked his daughter while pumping his fists in the air.

"Up up," little Daniella said.

"Are you videotaping any of this?" Daring asked while picking up Daniella.

"Yes, I got the camera right after she said mama," Lizzie explained.

"Dan, Dan, Danny," Daniella stuttered.

"This is so adorable, she's trying to say Daniella!" Lizzie said in awe.

"Now, we can share this memory with her when she gets older, with the video," Daring said.

"I'm going to call Dexter and Raven," Lizzie said.

After 3 rings Raven picked up, "Hey, Lizzie," she said.

"Can you put the phone on speaker, I want Dexter to hear this too," Lizzie ordered.

"Sure," Raven said while she covered the phone, "Dexter come in the living room, its important!" Dexter and Raven got married last year on July 6.

When Dexter came into the room, raven said, "You can continue now."

"Someone wants to tell you hi," Lizzie said.

"Who?" Dexter asked.

"Hi," Daniella said.

"Was that Daniella, Lizzie?" Raven asked.

"Yes, it was. So far she's said mama, hi, mommy, daddy, up, and Danny in that order," Lizzie said proudly.

"Well, I have some news for you. Daniella will soon have a cousin to play with," Raven said in a happy tone.

"You mean…." Lizzie trailed off.

"We're going to have a baby!" Raven and Dexter said in unison.

"Congratulations, guys. I'm sure Daring would say the same thing, but he's busy spinning our bundle of joy around," Lizzie explained.

"Well make sure you tell him for us!" Dexter said.

"I will, bye," Lizzie assured them.

"Daring, Raven and Dexter are going to have a baby soon!" Lizzie announced.

"Great! Daniella, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Daring commented.

"Yay!" little Daniella said.

**Author's Note: Well that ends this chapter! I wonder what other things Daniella will say?! From now on, I will be taking suggestions. Please leave your recommendations in the comment section. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 4**

"So, Daniella, do you want to play with daddy?" Daring asked his little bundle of joy.

"No!" she giggled.

"What, I'm amazing! Do you want me to tickle your tummy?" he asked again.

"No!" she repeated.

"I can play knights with you," Daring offered.

"No!" she said again.

"Do you want to play with mommy?" Daring asked hoping the answer wouldn't change.

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

"Really?!" Daring said in disbelief. "Lizzie! Daniella wants to play with you."

Lizzie quickly walked into the room. "OK, I'm going to push her on her baby swing," she said.

"Yay!" Daniella cheered.

"This is unbelievable, she would rather play with you than me! This is an outrage!" Daring raged aloud.

Lizzie was already out the door though, pushing 10 month old Daniella in the swing. That's when Daniella saw a bird. "Puppy!" she said.

"No, Daniella, that's a bird," Lizzie informed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes honey, I'm quite sure," Lizzie remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Daniella apologized.

"It's alright," Lizzie comforted. "I think it's time for your bath!"

"OK," Daniella spoke.

Lizzie got Daniella out of her swing. That was when Daniella surprised Lizzie, she started to walk.

"Daring, come out here," Lizzie instructed.

By the cheer in Lizzie's voice, Daring figured he should grab the camera.

"Daniella! You're walking!" Daring exclaimed. When she was about to fall, Lizzie and Daring both rushed to catch her.

"Well today sure was surprising, I figured out that Daniella would rather play with you, and that she can walk!" Daring cheered.

"This was one eventful day wasn't it," Lizzie commented.

"Can I start running your water, Daniella?" Daring asked.

"No!" Daniella laughed.

"Now, I think you're doing this on purpose!" Daring said in a fake angry tone. To make him feel better, Daniella grabbed his face once Lizzie picked her up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note: Well, this was Chapter 4! I am taking suggestions for what should happen next. I don't care if you have more than one suggestion, but please only put one per chapter! However, please do not suggest anything for her first birthday, because I have thought about what they are going to do. That will probably be the next chapter though. This chapter was for Outsiders Obsessor and Drama Cutie. I hope you don't mind that I put them in the same chapter! Please continue reading, there will be a very big birthday surprise in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 5**

Daniella woke up to the sound of Lizzie and Daring's voice, "Happy birthday, Daniella!" Today was June 6 Daniella's first birthday.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Well do you want to help me put up your decorations after breakfast?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" she quickly answered.

"Let's go get your blueberry pudding!" Daring said as he picked her up and took her out of her crib. They walked slowly into the dining room.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Daring asked.

"No!" she giggled.

"Really?! I figured that since your one now that you would be a daddy's girl!" Daring raged.

"Honey, we've discussed this, she can eat by herself. You just need to watch her to make sure she doesn't choke," Lizzie instructed while she was putting the laundry in the drier.

Daniella ate her pudding choke free.

"Are you ready to put up the decorations?" Lizzie asked her now one year old daughter.

"Yes," Daniella answered.

They started with pink streamers with blue bunnies on it. Once Lizzie picked Daniella up so she could hang them, they worked on getting the party hats folded. There were 3 steps: fold them in a cone shape, glue the ends together, and tape them. Daniella was supposed to just hand Lizzie whatever supplies she needed, but instead, she tried to do one by herself.

"Mommy, I think my hand is stuck," Daniella cried.

"Did you glue the hat to your hand?" Lizzie asked with concern.

"Yes," Daniella said sheepishly.

Lizzie finally got Daniella's hand unstuck after about 3 minutes.

"Let's go wash your hands, baby," Lizzie comforted.

Lizzie squirted the Lemon Meringue Cheer Bath and Body Works soap on Daniella's small one year old hands. She held Daniella's hands and scrubbed them together under the cool running water. When Daniella's hands weren't sticky anymore, they went back to folding hats. When they were finished, they blew up balloons. Lizzie blew the air into 10 balloons, while Daniella gave her the balloon ties. Then they cut the cake, they wanted everyone to just be able to get a slice of cake without worrying about if they could use a certain knife. It was a chocolate cake with a heart and wonderland in the middle. Daniella was born in Wonderland, but after she was a couple months old, Lizzie and Daring wanted to move back to the Enchanted Forest in a medium sized cottage. Lizzie missed Wonderland, but they wanted to be far away from it incase the Evil Queen trashed it again with her toxic waste. That would not be a perfect place for a baby to grow up in. They would still take family vacations there, though.

"Mommy, Wonderland is pretty," Daniella said.

"We're going to go back their soon," Lizzie declared.

"Really!" Daniella's eyes grew very bright after Lizzie said that.

"Well, let's go get you in your birthday dress!" Lizzie cheered.

They walked into Daniella's Wonderland themed nursery room, which will still be her big girl room because she loved the Wonderland theme, and went straight for the closet. Daniella's birthday dress was red with silver sparkles all over.

"OK, let's go into the living room, the guests will be arriving soon," Lizzie instructed.

"OK, mommy," Daniella said cheerfully.

As soon as Daniella got in the living room there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy! The door's being knocked on!" Daniella informed.

"Alright," Lizzie giggled.

Daring was still getting ready, so he couldn't get the door.

"Hey, Raven, Dexter," Lizzie said.

"Auntie Raven, soon to be cousin, and Uncle Dexter!" Daniella cheered.

The next to arrive was Lizzie's mom. Then, King and Queen Charming showed up. Then, Daring emerged out of him and Lizzie's bedroom with presents.

"Alright Daniella, are you ready for presents?" Daring asked.

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

The first present was from Lizzie and Daring. It was wrapped in blue paper with red hearts. Daniella excitedly ripped into the package with great joy and squealed with delight when she saw a crown that looked exactly like Lizzie's.

"Now I can look like mommy!" Daniella cheered.

"It's indestructible, too," Daring said.

Next was a present from Raven and Dexter. It was wrapped in puppy paper. It was a kid guitar. When you pressed a button, you could hear a certain beat.

"I love it Auntie Raven, new soon to be cousin, and Uncle Dexter!"

The next present was from Lizzie's mom. It was wrapped in paper with broken hearts on it and was very long. Daniella opened it and saw it was a staff with a heart shape on the top.

"I love it Mamaw," Daniella said sarcastically.

"Well, you have to start ruling your subjects one day!" the Queen of Hearts laughed.

The next present was from the Charming's. It was wrapped in paper with shields on it. It was a kid guitar and the second present from them was a toy kitchen set.

"I love them, Nana and Papa," Daniella cheered.

Raven and Dexter's next present from them and their unborn child was a soft blanket. It had ice skating penguins on it.

"We have one more present for you, Daniella," Lizzie said.

"What is it?" Daniella asked inquisitively.

"Your going to have a new sister or brother in about 7 months!" Lizzie and Daring said in unison.

"That is the best present ever!" Daniella cheered.

The Queen of Hearts almost fainted. She was very strict whenever she had to watch Daniella, how was she going to handle two kids?

Finally, after everyone was settled down, and Lizzie explained that they would be moving back to Wonderland when she was 5 months into her pregnancy.

They finally went to eat cake in the dining room. Once they were done eating, they went outside to launch the pink and blue balloons. Everyone got one, even the unborn babies! Their parents threw their balloon up for them. At 3:oo P.M, all of the guests had left too leave the Charming family some more time together without party drama. That was when Daniella threw her crown.

"Daniella! What are you doing?!" Daring questioned, he was really angry.

"I was seeing if it was indestructible," Daniella said innocently.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Daring said feeling ashamed.

"This was definitely the best birthday ever!" Daniella said to make Daring feel better, and it truly was.

**Author's Note: Well this was Chapter 5! Did you pick up on the hint I left? The streamers were blue and pink to go with the new baby since Daring and Lizzie wanted it to be a surprise about what gender their baby is going to be. This chapter has some of the prompt from Drama Cutie. I know I changed it up a little bit, I'm so sorry, but I promised I would do her birthday before your prompt. So very sorry I hoped you still liked it though! LizzieHeartsfan3, I just wanted to clear up why she started talking at 6 months for you, that is when I started talking. I thought it would be cute if I put something also personal to me in there. I am still taking your suggestions for new chapters! Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 6**

"Daniella, we should start a band!" Daring exclaimed.

"OK, daddy, but how?" Daniella asked.

"You go get your guitars and we'll play together," Daring instructed.

Daniella raced into her room and grabbed her two guitars. The red one was for her and the blue one was for Daring.

She handed him the guitar and said, "How do you play?" She hadn't played with them since she got them.

"Well, let's see what sounds the buttons make first," Daring instructed.

Daniella pushed the first button and it made a duh duh duh na noise. She pressed the second button and it made a boom noise. The third button sounded like fireworks. Finally, the fourth button sounded like a car horn.

"What do I do with the strings?" Daniella asked.

"You pluck the strings like this," Daring said as he walked over to grab Daniella's hand that wasn't holding the guitar. He took her hand and ran it through the strings.

"That tickles, daddy," Daniella giggled. The strings tickled her fingers apparently.

"OK, are you ready to rock?!" Daring asked cheerfully.

"I guess," Daniella answered.

They played a song that was very loud and hurt both of their ears. Good thing Lizzie wasn't home, she would have freaked out. She was at the store, so that was good.

"How about we plan out what to play," Daring suggested.

"OK," Daniella responded.

They came up with a pretty good rhythm, but when they started playing, Daniella played Daring's part!

"Daniella, those are my parts," Daring offered.

"Sorry," Daniella said quietly.

"It's OK, you just strum your strings 3 times and then play the boom," Daring instructed.

"OK," Daniella responded.

That time Daring played the wrong part.

"Daddy," Daniella said in a fake authority tone.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't know what came over me," Daring said sarcastically.

"Let's rock, daddy!" Daniella instructed.

This time they played perfectly.

"We should call ourselves "Daring and the Little Rocker"," Daring suggested.

"No, "Daddy –Daughter Fun Timez"," Daniella said.

"Well, I think we should just rock, we're too good for silly names," Daring laughed.

"Your right, we're great rockers!" Daniella exclaimed.

That's when Lizzie walked in with the groceries.

"We do need a singer," Daring said slyly.

Daniella walked up to Lizzie and said, "Will you sing in our band, mommy?"

"Sure, after I put away the groceries," Lizzie promised.

That led to a night filled with karaoke and fun times.

**Author's Note: This was Chapter 6! This chapter is dedicated to Outsiders Obsessor! Thanks for reviewing and posting your suggestion. I am still taking suggestions for new chapters. I will include some of my own ideas for chapters too, so don't feel bad if I don't do your suggestion right away. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 7**

"Daddy, can we get a dog?" Daniella asked sweetly.

"We most certainly can!" Daring answered.

"What are you certainly doing?" Lizzie questioned.

"Getting a puppy," Daniella blurted.

"But you play with Mr. Prickles all the time," Lizzie said.

Mr. Prickles was their pet hedgehog.

"Mr. Prickles hurts my fingers. A dog is soft, and my baby sister will love it," Daniella persuaded.

"Oh all right. You may not have a sister, though," Lizzie said.

"Yes I do, she told me!" Daniella cheered.

And with that they were off to the pet store. They walked in and went to the dog section. The first dog they saw was a full grown german shepard.

"I say we get him and name him Prince," Daring suggested.

"He's not a puppy, though, daddy," Daniella said.

"Plus, we'll be moving back to Wonderland next month, so we'll need a small puppy. Then, we'll again have to worry about size when we move back here several months later," Lizzie reminded her husband.

"Darn," Daring said feeling crushed.

The next dog was a border collie puppy. He was small and had dark brown fur with light brown highlights. He also had a big patch of fuzzy and poufy hair on his chest.

"This is the one," Daniella said in awe.

His amber eyes lit up with joy.

"OK then, let's make his tags," Lizzie said.

They went to the tag machine to type in the little puppy's information.

"What's his name going to be?" Daring asked.

"Jack," Daniella said.

"OK then," Daring said.

"Alright princess, let's go pick out food while daddy's getting Jack's tags ready," Lizzie said.

They walked over to the food selection, and picked out Kibbles 'N' Bits puppy chow.

"Can we pick a collar, now?" Daniella asked.

"Yes, baby," Lizzie responded.

Daniella ended up picking out a blue camo print collar. They tried it on little Jack and it fit just right, and his silver bone shaped tags shined beautifully.

"Let's go pick out a bed," Daring said.

Jack laid in every bed, and he seemed to like the brown one with a red checkered pattern in the inside. They then picked out some toys including a ball, rope toy, and a bone. Then, they picked out blue water and food dishes.

"So, you're getting a puppy little girl," the clerk stated.

"Yes," Daniella answered calmly.

"His name is Jack, right?" the clerk asked nicely.

"How did you know?" Daniella asked.

"Honey, you left the tags on him," Daring answered.

Then, they finally got in Daring's blue Ford truck with a new border collie puppy. Jack began licking Daniella's face with his tiny puppy tongue.

"Jack!" Daniella giggled.

"What's he doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Licking my face!" Daniella laughed in response.

Now, Daring's Ford was covered in brown dog hair. They got home and fed Jack. He immediately scarfed down every morsel. When it was time for bed, Lizzie put Jack's rope toy in his bed. This caused the puppy to jump in the bed. He then quietly gnawed on his toy. Daniella kissed the top of his furry head and said, "I love you, Jack!"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you all wanted the new baby to be born, Raven's or Lizzie's, but I wanted to allow the Charming family to have a nice family pet. The next chapter might be about one of the babies being born! Oh No! I've said too much! Please ** **comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 8**

Daniella, Lizzie, and Daring Charming were waiting in the emergency waiting room. Raven was going to have her baby soon. Daniella was the most excited of them all. She couldn't wait to have a new cousin.

"When can I meet my cousin?" Daniella innocently asked.

"Daniella, your cousin hasn't been born yet," Lizzie answered.

"Oh," Daniella responded.

5 minutes later, Daniella asked if she could see her cousin. The answer was still the same. Finally, Dexter came into the waiting room, and said the baby had been born. They had not had one baby, but they had twins: a baby boy and a baby girl. Their birthday was on October 3.

"What are their names?" Daniella asked sweetly.

"The boy's name is Henry, after my father King Henry. The girl's name is Joy because she has filled our life with it," Raven answered happily.

"What beautiful names for beautiful babies," Lizzie said.

Henry had brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He looked exactly like Dexter. Joy had brown hair and purple eyes. She looked like her mother and father.

"Congratulations, Auntie Raven and Uncle Dexter!" Daniella cheered.

"Thank you, Daniella," Raven and Dexter said in unison.

"Do you want to hold them?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" Daniella almost shouted.

Daniella picked up Joy, who was the youngest first. She almost fell over with the extra weight she was carrying. She didn't expect a baby to be so heavy. Daniella looked into Joy's purple eyes, and said, "I love you, baby Joy." She did the same with Henry, and then gently handed them back to Raven. Raven then let Lizzie and Daring hold the babies. It was a good thing the babies had been born in October because the Charming family would be moving to Wonderland in November when their own baby would be born. They would only stay there for a few months though because Lizzie just wanted their baby to be a Wonderlandian. Which is a person native to Wonderland.

Daniella was so excited that she would have cousins to play with. She knew they would love spending time with her and Jack.

**Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 8! I hoped you loved this chapter. The next chapter will probably be about the Charming family's packing adventure. Let me tell you that will be chaotic! Please review! **


End file.
